Eggs, Rabbits, and A Whole Lot of Laughter
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What's a Foxy to do when Fillmore and Lightning dress her up as a bunny? Chase Lightning up and down the street, yelling about him calling her 'Funny-Bunny'. XD I don't own Doc, Sheriff, Lightning, Fillmore, or Sally, or Flo... or anyone from the movie.


**Hi everyone! This is a re-upload of my Eggs, Rabbits, and A whole Lot of Laughter oneshot. I didn't like the way it looked, so I'm gonna fix it. :)**

* * *

Fillmore nudged Foxy awake early one morning, and she could tell there was something different about today. "Fillmore, what is it?" She said around a yawn, blinking sleepily.

"Keep your eyes shut, Elizabeth." Fillmore replied. Confused, Foxy did what she was told. She felt something being set on her head, and something else being placed around her waist, just above her tail.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Foxy asked, unable to hide another yawn. She just heard a chuckle, and her eyes widened as she felt her tail being taken off, along with her ear hat. Something was placed on her head again, and then Fillmore told her she could look.

She blinked her eyes open, and came face to face with a girl dressed up as a red and yellow rabbit. Her jaw dropped, and she heard loud laughter. Fillmore, who was holding the mirror in a tire, gave Lightning a tire bump with his other front tire. "Why am I the bunny?!"

"Oh, wait." Lightning noticed something, then handed her a bow tie on an elastic string.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

Lightning grinned wickedly, then replied, "Yep."

Foxy sighed, then eased the bow tie on over her ears. Finally, she looked in the mirror once she was finished and groaned. "I look so screwy!" She complained.

"Turn around. You haven't seen the rest of the costume yet." Lightning replied, trying to hide his laughter behind a tire.

She did, and her jaw dropped when she saw the overly large rabbit tail that was -she had to admit- adorably placed. "You're dead metal, Light."

He laughed and sped out of the dome, Foxy taking off after him. Soon, she was hopping down the main road after him, much to the extreme enjoyment of the rest of the town. He stopped at Flo's, and stuck his tongue out at her, taunting her.

"That's a mad rabbit." Sheriff told Doc with a chuckle. The two started laughing, much to the irritation of Foxy.

"Come and get me, Bunny-Wunny." Lightning taunted, causing Ramone, Mack, and Mater to burst into loud, hysterical laughter.

"I'll give you 'Bunny-Wunny'." Foxy growled, and sped after him. She spent the majority of the morning chasing Lightning around the town, and finally collapsed, panting, next to Fillmore at Flo's.

"Give up, Funny Bunny?" Lightning called with a large grin. "You know what? I think that's your new name! Funny Bunny!" The others started laughing, and only stopped when Doc told him to stop teasing Foxy.

"Yeah, stop teasing the bunny!" Foxy told him with a frown, and her jaw dropped once she realized what she had said. The others started laughing again, and Foxy sighed. "I quit." She lay on the pavement underneath the awning facedown, her fluffy, stumpy tail twitching.

"C'mon, man, we're just havin' a little fun." Fillmore nudged her gently with a smile.

"Why do I need to be the bunny?" She replied, sitting up.

"Because, it wouldn't be as funny if one of us did it." Lightning replied.

"Fine. One day. No more." She replied as she gave in.

"I still think you should be Bunny-Wunny. It sounds funnier."

"Don't push it." The others chuckled, and Fillmore ruffled her hair.

"Now you're my bunny, man."

"I knew there was a catch as to why I had to be the bunny." She said with a sigh. "All right, what do you want me to do? You all obviously have an idea, since you went and thought I'd be perfect for the part."

"You're hiding the Easter eggs."

"Of course. Where are they?"

"Here." Flo passed her two bags full of Easter eggs, and petted Foxy's ears. "They do go well with your hair, honey."

"Of course they do."

"Come on, get into the spirit. You look adorable as a bunny." Mack nudged her gently with a tire.

"Gee, thanks." She went off to his the eggs, and the rest of her day was spent with the children, running around town, trying to find them all. The children called her when they couldn't find any more in a certain spot, and Foxy would either tell them "There's more here." Or "There's none left here, try somewhere else."

At the end of the day, she was laying at Fillmore's side, a less-then-thrilled expression on her face as he petted her hair and ears. "Ya should dress up as a bunny more often."

The others snickered, and Foxy sighed. "I'm only in this for the bow tie."

"Why just for the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool." She said with a smile and twitch of her tail. The sun was setting quickly, and Foxy stood up. "There's one more egg left to find."

"There is? Where?!" Instantly, the group of children was on top of her.

"No, this is a special egg. One that only Fillmore can find."

"Ohh, okay." They scattered quickly, and Foxy shook her hood. "Don't follow me right away, okay? And let me know when you're coming, that way I can help you find it." She gave Fillmore a smile, and he nodded. She was off in a flash, heading around the back of Flo's.

He waited for five minutes, then called to her that he was coming. She heard the call, and jumped inside the large egg she had made up to look like Fillmore's paint job during the day. She closed the top, and hoped that he found it. Fillmore looked around, and finally found the large egg, the top sticking up out of some bushes. He rolled it out, and saw that it was openable.

"Is this the egg ya were talkin' about, Elizabeth?" He called, looking around.

She was nowhere to be found, and he rolled it back to the others. "It was just settin' in the bushes, and I still can't find her." He explained a half an hour later.

"That's because I'm right here!" She exclaimed, throwing the top of the egg up and popping out. The others laughed, Foxy joining them.

"I got a bunny for Easter. Right on." Fillmore said with a chuckle, hugging her in a tire.

"Being a bunny certainly has its perks." She replied with a grin, seeing her ears, which were adorably perked. The others laughed at her joke, and Lightning gave her a grin.

"You'll still be Bunny-Wunny to me."

"Lightning!"

* * *

**Sorry about that horrible, chunked document. I was in a rush and just hit upload. xD Hope this one reads better, Liz**


End file.
